Wild Kratts: Element Charge Ep 7 Rise of the Element Summoners
by wildkrattsbeastforce
Summary: Nic explains to the Wild Kratts even deeper information about their past lives, and how they were destined to fight for Mother Nature.


"This isn't right. I need to tell them. Because, this is the only chance for them to know about the past". Nic was pacing around, and looking at the team.

"Today will be the day." he said.

In a deep part of the forest, a group of people were about to go on a hunt.

"Alright, now, here's the deal. As Las Piratas Rogués Guerrilleros, we must find the most valuable treasure, and show no mercy. We must fight to victory." said the headmaster.

"YEAH!" said the others.

"Master Lyron, I've received the map." said one of his minions.

"Excellent. Now, let's start are little treasure hunt." he replied as he laughed maniacally.

* * *

Back at the Tortuga, Martin, Shira, and Rico were training in a holographic arena, while Chris meditated, and Aviva practiced on a test dummy.

"FIREBALL BLAST!" said Rico. He threw a huge fireball at Martin.

"Dude aren't you forgetting something. I command the element of water! AQUA SHIELDS, ACTIVATE!". Martin brought up two shields made of water. The fire just turned into steam.

"Ugh!" said Rico. Then he noticed that Shira was getting ready for a sneek attack.

"Uh, Martin! I think you should..." he said.

"Don't sweat it. You do better next time." said Martin.

"No, it's just that.." said the teen. But, Shira jumped out and made her move.

"LIGHTNING BOLT!" she said, as she shot a lightning bolt at Martin.

He brought up his shields, but the attack shocked him.

"Oww!" he cried.

"Ha, gotcha! Top that!" she said.

"Wild Kratts, Wild Kratts! It's urgent! We need to have a mandatory meeting!" said Nic.

"Aww! Does it have to be now?!" asked Martin.

"Martin, he said it was urgent." said Aviva.

* * *

The whole team reunited in the Tortuga.

"Okay, so what was it that you have tell us about?" asked Chris.

"Well, I've been keeping this secret for a long time now, but I think it's time for me to tell you..about the past." said Nic.

"The past? What about it?" asked Rico.

He brought out a crystal ball. It brought up a image. The team oohed.

" _It all started a long time ago. In a magical place called Mytheria. In this place was where Greek hero's, gods, and goddesses ruled over the land. But, one in particular was Gaia, Mother Earth, and also, the first Mother Nature. She helped protect not only Mytheria, but planet Earth_."

"Wow, but how does this lead to the past?" asked Chris.

 _"Well, after Gaia passed away, she left her daughter in charge, in which she would become the second Mother Nature. In her reign, she came across five brave warriors_.".

Another picture came up.

"Hey it's us." said Martin.

"Sort of. These are the Elementos Summoneres, or Element Summoners." He gestured towards Martin.

" _Martin, this is Ceto, Summoner Aquae. He was very loyal to his friends and Mother Nature_." Ceto had on a blue vest like robe with wave like patterns on it, and the sleeves cut off where his arms were exposed. Under it, he had on a blue tank top, navy pants, and blue boots. His hair had blue stripes and his eyes were an electric blue. Blue as the sea. "Whoa. I wonder if he liked animals.

" _Aviva, your past life was Aquilaea, Summoner Aeris. She was like a older sister figure to group. Caring kind, and fierce_." She had purple stripes in her hair and eyes as clear as the sky. She wore a purple dress robe with wind patterns that came to her thighs, and had bell sleeves, and two cape like extensions on the back of the dress,

"Increíble." said Aviva.

" _Summoner Ignis, Tigros, was your past life, Rico. The jokester of the group, but and true warrior_." He wore a red jacket with fire patterns. He wore a black shirt under it, and had black suspenders that were left hanging. What was eye-catching the most was his red stripes in his hair and his eyes were of golden red, like a blazing fire.

" _Next, Miss Shira, we have Lupania, Summoner Lucis. Open-minded and never gave up. Always ready to fight_." Lupania had on a yellow top with a sun pattern with her midsection exposed. Her dress was a feather dress with yellow leggings, and it was held by a belt in the shape of a four pointed star. She had yellow stripes and eyes were a bright yellow, bright as the sun.

" _Last, but not least, is Summoner Terrae, Aspidan. The leader of the group. Looked after the crew_." The crew was amazed on how he looked like Chris. He looked like a ninja. He had a green band around his head. He wore forest green garments on his midsection with leaf patterns and white pants and brown knee high boots. His eyes were intense green as a forest, and had yellow green stripes in hair.

"These warriors would be Mother Nature's elite team of heroes. But, after a war between humans and the magic world, they sacrifices their lives." said Nic.

"Wow, that's sad." said Chris.

"But they did leave something in return." He brought up another picture. "These are the Summoner Weapons. These powerful weapons gave them the edge they needed to fight. However, after the war, the weapons were hidden and kept safe for emergencies only."

"Has anyone found them yet?" asked Shira.

"No, I'm afraid not. Anyone can get them, and use them for you evil."

"Wow!"

"But, there is a way." He pulled out the scroll he got. "This scroll will tell us where one of the weapons is."

"But how will we know which one we're looking for?" asked Chris.

"Don't worry. The scroll will tell." said Nic. The scroll was laid flat on the table. The scroll shot a beam of blue light at Martin's E-Brace.

"W-What was that?!" asked Martin.

"Martin, that means that your weapon will be first." said Nic.

"Cool. So I'll get a weapon? This has got to be the most exciting day ever!" said Martin.

"So if Martin has access to the first weapon, what will we have to get it?" asked Chris.

"Well, we need to go back to my temple, and retrieve a very important artifact: The Golden Compass of the Elements. This compass will lead up to each weapons. The weapons are as followed: The Bow of Poseidon, The Saber of Demeter, the Tessen of Uranus, The Nunchucks of Hephaestus, and the Daggers of Helios."

"And since I have the element of water, that must mean that my weapon is the Bow of Poseidon." Nic nodded.

"So, it looks like we have a new mission." said Chris.

"We're going back to the Amazon!" said Rico.

"Yeah!" said the crew.

* * *

In the Amazon, the Piratas Rogués Guerrilleros were looking for something.

"Lyron, are you sure you know where you are going?"

"Yes, Coran. I should know. I used to protect this temple." They were in front of Nic's temple.

"Once I get that compass, I will be the most powerful warrior their is." said Lyron. He removed his hood, and it was shocking. He looked like Nic!

* * *

The Tortuga landed in a clearing.

"Whoa, it's been awhile since we been here." said Martin.

"Well, we should know the way to the temple." As they were walking, they heard a noise, like glass shattering.

"What was that?!" asked Shira.

"I don't know, but..I sense a dark presence is near. But, for some reason, I felt this presence before." said Nic.

"Well? What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" said Aviva.

The team ran to the temple, but was horrified at what they saw. People tearing down the temple.

"W-Who are they?!" asked Martin.

"Well, well, well! My younger brother has found some new friends." Lyron jumped out. Lyron had dirty blonde hair, and a shirt like Nic, but with the sleeves cut out, and had blue stripes. He had red stripes on his arms, with the bracelets like Nic. But what was astonishing feature was his eyes. Black sclera, white irises and red pupils.

"Hello..older brother." said Nic in a low tone.

"Brother? You never told us you had a brother." said Rico.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Lyron Rider, leader of the Piratas Rogués Guerrilleros.

"Rogue Pirate Warriors." translated Rico.

"I see you changed your name, Leo." said Nic.

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not?! My brother was named that. My brother was true spirit. Helped others when in need. Also didn't let his friends die because of him."

The Wild Kratts were confused.

"What's the matter? Don't recognize me, Ceto, Aspidan, Aquilaea, Tigros, and Lupania?" said Lyron.

"How do you know our pasts lives?" asked Chris.

"Because..." Coran came out with the Compass of the Elements.

"*gasp* What are doing with the compass?!" asked Aviva.

"What else? To find the Summoner Weapons, and be the ultimate warrior!" said Lyron.

"Not if we can help it!" said Chris. He activated his E-Brace and made a vine push Coran and Lyron down.

"Child's play." said Lyron. He touched a medallion that was around his neck, and blasted a ball of fire, and incinerated the vine.

"Huh, I thought Rico was the only Fire Summoner." said Martin.

"Unless you have the Ultra Gem. With it, anyone can control all of the Elements." said Nic.

"Like a crystal can be stronger than us." said Shira, who activated her E-Brace, and shot a bolt of lightning. Lyron touched the Ultra Gem. He shot a blast of wind at the team, and blew them away.

Nic stood up. "Leo, you haven't changed a bit." He shot a beam of green magic at Lyron. He dodged it.

"We'll meet again, brother." He and the others left.

The rest of the team got up. "Well, that was a lovely reunion, wasn't it?" said Shira.

"Nic, why was your brother acting like that? He was acting like Zach did when he had the Darkness Crystal." said Martin.

Aviva went over and tried comforting Nic. However, Nic just blew up.

"No, you can't help! You can never help him! Once a villain, always as villain!" The others looked shocked.

"Nic, it's alright. I understand what you're going through. You don't have to be scared." said Chris.

"Who said anything about being scared?! Just leave me alone." With that, he went back in the Tortuga.

"Something tells me that wasn't just a normal reunion." said Martin.

"You think?" said Chris.

"I can't believe that Nic had a brother all this time. Why would he keep it a secret?" asked Shira.

"I don't know, but for whatever reason it is, it must have had an impact on Nic." The others went to the temple, while Shira just sighed and looked back at Nic.

* * *

In another part of the forest, Lyron and the others were trying to track down the Guardian Weapons.

"Finally, we got our compass. Now we'll be unbeatable. Lyron, where should we start?" said Coran.

"We should start right..." He was interrupted by a headache.

"Lyron! Are you alright?" said Coran.

His headache was easing up. "Um, uh...why don't you go that way. I meet up with you later." said Lyron.

Coran stared at him before he left.

"What's going on? I haven't felt this kind of pain before. Unless..." Then, another part of himself was talking to him.

"I will not let you harm them or my brother. They're family."

"So, where were they 25,000 years ago? I'm Lyron Rider! And I will be the only Element Summoner on this planet!"

"You don't get it! I didn't want to be like this. It was my jealously that got the best of me."

"That's not what you said."

"Master Lyron! Come quick!" Coran called.

"I have to go, but I'll deal with you later." he said as he ran off.

* * *

Back at the temple, the crew was finishing fixing up Nic's temple.

"Phew, well I think that's it." said Martin.

"I hope so. Those guys really know how to mess up a temple." said Rico, as he was straightening up the tapastries.

As they were working, Nic was watching them work hard, also feely bad for what he did.

"Guys.." he said quietly. The others looked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to burst out like that. I guess I was angry with my emotions."

"It's alright. You had the right to do it." said Chris, smiling.

"Yeah, don't beat yourself up over it." said Martin.

"Thanks you guys. But I do owe you an explanation on my brother."

" _Lyron, Leo as Mom gave him, was one of best warriors there was. He was also a good friend and older brother. You may no know this, but Lyron used to be Ceto and Aspidan's older brother_."

"Wait, we had an older brother?" said Martin.

" _Yes, and good one to. Anyway, he was kind and friendly. He was the first one to guard the Sacred Five. But until..._ "

"Until what?" asked Aviva.

" _Until Darkness came around. Mother Nature realized that Darkness was a forbidden Element. So when she made the Sacred Five, she decided not to include the Darkness Crystal. Later on, she made a law saying that Darkness was illegal and that users of Darkness would be jailed, exiled or even..put to death_." Everyone gasped.

"Mother Nature would go that far into stopping Darkness?!" said Chris.

"I'm afraid so. And that's another reason why Lyron is now in cahoots with the Rogue Warriors. He was Summoner Tenebrarum, or the Summoner of Darkness. He didn't know what his mother would do if she found out. So he left, and joined Las Piratas Rogués Guerrilleros, an evil group of pirate treasure hunters. And so, that's why I was next in line to guard the Sacred Five."

"Whoa, that's sad. But that gem you talked about earlier, the Ultra Gem?"

"Oh yes. To be honest, I've got the foggiest of ideas on where he got it. I just recognized it from pictures."

"..That's just terrible. Mother Nature just can't outlaw Darkness forever. Darkness is everywhere." said Martin.

"I know, Martin. I should know.." He conjured up a shadow.

"Wait, you control Darkness?" asked Aviva.

"Only a little bit. I rarely use it."

"Does.." said Shira, but was cut off by Nic.

"Mother Nature know? No. But she'll know when the time is right."

"Well, then it's settled. We need to find Lyron, try to reason with him, and talk with Mother Nature about this " NO DARKNESS ALLOWED!" law." said Chris.

"That last part, I'm not so sure. She can be a bit stubborn at times." said Chris.

"But we just have to. There is no way that..."

"Um, hello. Aren't you forgetting something? The Compass! They still have it." said Shira.

"Oh, right." said Chris.

"First the compass, then Mother Nature." said Martin.

"Agreed!" they said as they left in the Tortuga.

* * *

Lyron and his team were at the shoreline.

"This is it. The place where the map will lead to the weapons." said Coran.

"Excellent. Soon, I'll have all the power!" said Lyron.

The team started to dig in the sand, until a huge tidal wave hit them.

"What the-" said Lyron.

"Lyron, stop right there!" said Chris.

"You again?! Can't you ever stop?!"

"Listen, we know about how you left because of Darkness. We understand what you're going through." said Chris.

"You don't know nothing. But after I get this map, there's nothing you can do to stop me! GUERRILLEROS, ATTACK!" The army started to run towards the Wild Kratts.

"Wild Kratts, CHARGE!" Readied with their E-Braces, Chris, Martin, Shira, Rico and Aviva charged at the minions, while Nic fought with his brother.

"You call that fighting?" said Coran.

"No," Chris said as he activated his E-Brace, "This is!" He made a vortex of leaves, and shot it at Coran.

"Nice try." Coran shot a blast of cold air and froze the leaves in its place.

"Oh boy."

"Now try this." Coran shot the frozen leaves at Chris. But, Rico was able to melt the frozen leaves.

"Thanks Rico." said Chris.

"No problem. Now let's stop him!" said Rico. They charged at Coran.

Nic and Lyron were fighting with swords.

"Leo, I know you're in there!": said Nic.

"Leo is gone, twerp. Only Lyron exists!" Their swords met with each other.

"No, I still feel his presence! I will get my brother back!" said Nic. He raised his sword, and landed a cut on Lyron's shirt.

"Man, you're going to wish you never met me." Lyron charges after Nic. Nic held his ground. But then, a blast of wind blew him into a cave.

"Nic, we got the chest and the compass. We need go now!" said Aviva.

Nic stood there, looking.

"Nic we have to go!" Nic didn't know what to do now. Should he help his brother, or go.

"Nic, is something wrong?"

"..No. Let's go!" They left and flew off, leaving the rogue pirates on shore.

Lyron was now conscious. He is were glowing black.

"Nic Rider, you haven't heard the last of me! I will find those Summoner Weapons, and I'll destroy all of you! The Nature Summoners will fall!"

* * *

The Tortuga Crew flew over the Earth's atmosphere.

"Nic, are you alright? You look shooken up." said Martin.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay. I just didn't want to see him in the form." said Nic.

"Don't worry, he'll change when he wants to. But, in the meantime, let's get this chest open." said Chris.

Aviva went over to the chest, and opened the lock. The chest opened. Inside it was a blue scroll, with a water symbol on it.

"Whoa, what is this?" Martin opened a scroll, and it glowed. On it showed a map of the sea.

"Golly, this must be the map to Martin's weapon. And there's a note."

"The waters of the sea, all mighty and blue, the one you seek is very true. The Bow of Poseidon will be in the west, but only if you pass the test. It is located in the first sea, due south and on top of the fifth pillar, near the Great Reef. There you will find your prize."

"Whoa, so much. Well, looks like we're going on an expedition to find the Bow of Poseidon." said Chris.

"Good, but before we do that, let's get something to eat. I'm starving!" said Nic. Everyone laughed


End file.
